kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xiggie
XEworks Icelandic Assignment! New Archive Image I think something is screwy with your talk page at the moment...no bubbles are appearing. I'm just letting you know that I plan to revolutionize to Axel theme for next month. Now you, DTN, and I can be a trio :p Of course, your skills are needed. Can I please have a picture of Axel (the one w/ the Chakram out from Days) and a fire background? My name in something fire-like that shows up? Thanks! And If I don't catch you tonight, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Maybe start working on the videos tonight while I'm away? - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] Yeah i noticed that i couldn put up my talk bubble either.... D.Dark Duo to Trio Mr. Wayne Allwine Music Video Amy Cotton made this before she betrayed us. I...We were wondering if you make this better, no. Not better, make a new one of something like this. My kngiht DTN once told Amy to make a better version of this, more sharper. I asked you because out of everyone on the wiki, you are the most creative. Will you do this, please?}} It's Done Gummis - A Project? Hi Can you help me with talk bubbles I dont understand them much your help will be thanked --Riku's Love 22:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC) that would be great... --Riku's Love 22:13, September 20, 2009 (UTC) thanks both of you this is my first day and to tell the truth I will most likely be off 4 about 2 weeks maybe --Riku's Love 22:15, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Maybe both can explain to me how to use talk bubbles. --Riku's Love 22:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) An idea just passe thur my head i think ( my idea and dont get mad at me) lets go to my talk page --Riku's Love 22:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) KH/KH2 Template Project - Cont'd from Gmail Nýja talk bubble } |text= } }} } |text= } }} } |text= } }} } |text= } }} } |text= } }} Category:UserTalk templates hinsvegar þarftu að nota þennan ef þú hefur notað einhvern af "tilfiningunum" þínum (talk, happy of smile): }| } |text= } }}| }| } |text= } }}| }| } |text= } }}| }| } |text= } }} }}}}}}}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} }|time= }}} Category:UserTalk templates nærðu þessu?}} Æ shit ég messaði þessu. Þú gerir þetta mjög auðvelt fyrir mig en einhvern vegin er ég að rústa þessu. Hello Again WHERE ARE YOU???!!!! D8 Tonight Userbox Help? Missing You Lyrics Cinderella Render Help! How do I get my sig to work again? I did exactly what it said to do. But I must be missing somethin... See! 20:29, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you've obviously changed it. It's supposed to say: - Iceboy'' '' 20:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Is this right? —Ghostboy ' 20:42, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Yep - 'Iceboy'' '' 20:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you Xiggie 8D —Ghostboy ' 20:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::No problem - 'Iceboy'' '' 20:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I saw your comment on Eo's new blog. Me and firaga are making a game too. Can you make a design for a chacracter called beast? He can transform into any animal. Can you make the design fit the name? —Ghostboy ' 21:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :What is he? a Human, a Nobody, a Heartless or what? - 'Iceboy'' '' 21:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well.. He is a mutant. He is like a x-men (You know, Who those peole are right?) And he is half human.. —Ghostboy ' 21:25, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Is he beast-like? how old is he? is he muscular or not? - 'Iceboy'' '' 21:31, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yes he is beast like. He is 40. And yes, he is muscular. —Ghostboy ' 21:34, September 25, 2009 (UTC) OK, I'll try to draw him. - 'Iceboy'' '' 21:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :So, How is the drawing coming along ( Or should I say how is it so far?) —Ghostboy ' 10:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I made a sketch of him yesterday, and he looks like an ex-soldier :P he's wearing ripped soldier pants, and a white top. He has an army necklace as well. I just couldn't decide a due for him, but it'll come to me. Is he allright with you so far? - 'Iceboy'' '' 10:53, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, That sounds very good =)! Thank you!—Ghostboy ''' 10:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Blogs Userpage Help? Captain Hook